Electronic devices have been used to access information through various networks including the internet. Hitherto, users have input queries into the search field of a search engine which may be accessed from a website using a web browser. The search engine then retrieves information relating to the query and provides this information to the user. While this has provided a satisfactory way of providing information in many respects, problems have arisen when a user seeks a response containing a numerical value which may change with time. In particular, existing search engines have struggled to identify reliable sources of dynamic numerical data.